


Rainy Days

by KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, First Meet, M/M, Punk Castiel, this is dumb fluff for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch/pseuds/KevinFreakinSolo_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College au destiel ficlet bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Castiel couldn't wait to get out of class. Normally, he loved Prof. Miner's Poly-Sci class. But on beautiful days like this, he couldn't take sitting still for 2 hours. Before she could even finish wrapping up the lecture, Cas was halfway out the door. He could almost feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. That is, he would have felt the warmth, if it weren't for the torrential rain pounding down on the pavement.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered under his breath. The electric blue colour in his hair started trickling down his forehead. He shuffled through his bookbag only to find it littered with loose papers and pens. He looked frantically around, hoping to recognize someone. A tall blond guy rushed by, who he vaguely knew from Dr. Turner's class.

“Dean! Dean, over here!” He waved his hands above his head until the blond noticed him. Dean shot Cas a sincere look & gestured him over.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he stammered, “I'd rather not turn into a goddamned Na'vi thanks to my idiocy-”

“Dude, it's cool. I'm happy to help.” He flashed a grin. Castiel realised how beautiful Dean's smile was up close. They walked alone in tense silence to the dorms, when the rain finally let up. Cas awkwardly stepped out from under the umbrella, and shuffled from foot to foot.

“Um, thanks for helping me. I should- I should go. See you around?”

Dean chuckled at the sight of Cas, a strikingly handsome man covered in piercings and tattoos, looking so little and nervous; like a child.

“Castiel, do you want to go get some coffee?”

“I'd love that.”

Dean put back up the umbrella, and they walked away smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first time posting so feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> Oh, also if you so fancy, I have a wincest ficlet called Jesus Gonna Make You My Dyin' Bed.


End file.
